Image processing apparatuses include an image processing apparatus which checks whether commodities are laid out on shelves of a store as planned in commodity layout plan information. The image processing apparatus checks how the commodities are laid out using a one-shot image. In order to check the commodities arranged in a wide range, the image processing apparatus has to use an image photographed at a distant position.